


A tale of Magic, Mishap and Mischief

by funkylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion's Darkest Hour, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), eventually, merlin in hogwarts, secret keeping, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylife/pseuds/funkylife
Summary: He wasn't quite sure himself how it happened but suddenly Merlin aka Marlin Emris (because revealing you're the legendary warlock from their History books to a bunch of magic obsessed people isn't such a great idea) finds himself at Hogwarts and needs to figure out what the hell he's supposed to do.With a new war and potentially Albion's Darkest Hour on the horizon Merlin must see to figure that out.New allegiances are forged and friendships are founded in order to face the enemy and to right some millennia old wrongs.A truly wonderful tale full of Magic, Mishap and Mischief.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 54
Kudos: 211





	1. Weirdness is in the eye of the beholder

Merlin has seen and experienced some extremely peculiar things in his life. It wasn’t exactly in the job description of a prince’s manservant but on the other hand he never willingly signed up for that part either now, did he?

But Arthur was indeed very prone to attract mortal attacks – magical and non-magical alike – and let’s face it: The dollophead would have died at least a hundred times over if it wasn’t for Merlin.

So yes, he was no stranger to seemingly perfectly save objects that proved to be dangerously harmful.

For instance, there was this one time a noblewoman gifted the king this beautiful bouquet of yellow carnations which turned out to be a host to some venomous rattlesnakes. Obviously Arthur noticed this right away though and did totally not shriek like a frightened kid when he discovered the hidden surprise. Obviously.

This and many other experiences had made Merlin wary.

Naturally, he didn’t trust this new invention – called “Computer” – just yet, although he had to admit it truly fascinated him.

If Merlin didn’t know better he would have thought the world had finally mastered the Arts of Magic.

But in terms of this subject you could generally believe his judgement because you know, him being one of the oldest still living creatures of the Old Religion and the literal incarnation of Magic itself and all that.

  
But still, first the invention of radio and television and now this new scary object.

  
It did make him wonder if the scientists of this century really found their own kind of magic. They referred to it as technology and Avalon-knows-what-science but in Merlin’s eyes it must be quite powerful, given that they’ve even managed to send men to space.

“Sir, would you like to buy this computer?”, a young man in sales uniform asked politely.

  
But besides the dutifully forced smile on his face his posture clearly signalled that he highly doubted that Merlin would be able to afford it and he rather wanted him to leave.  
In all fairness, Merlin truly didn’t look like he could afford it.

  
His favourite pair of brown trousers are worn out, his shirt looked wrinkled and he was sure the wine stain from last week was still visible on his sleeve. Add that to his naturally unruly black hair and some old boots and he precented the right opposite of the usual customers in this kind of store: All neatly dressed businessman, with black leather shoes and a private car waiting for them outside.

  
He was very much aware that he must give of the expression of a broke university student that had decided to go window-shopping on his day off and got lost while he marvelled over some new technical equipment he’d never be able to buy.

  
Which was fairly on point and still far from the actual truth.

  
So he just sent the man a lopsided grin, added a joyful “Thanks, but this isn’t exactly what I was looking for” and left the store shortly after.

  
Merlin really did think about enrolling into University again just because it had already been a couple of decades since he last went and it was always fun to experience life as a student again.

  
Probably because it reminded him so much of his time as the physician’s apprentice in Camelot.

  
The money part on the other hand was a different matter entirely. If he wanted to he could have bought the whole store, even the whole street if he felt like it.

  
Back then in Camelot Geoffrey was one of the only people he knew to know some basic maths and accounting but Merlin had picked up some for himself on the way as well.  
Some good investments, business launches and 1500 years of interest income later his vault truly looked like a treasure chamber from a pirate movie.

  
Not that he cared for that overly much.

  
Of course, it was convenient to have a lot of money on his immediate access but even after a millennium and a half his heart was unchanged and remained that of a loyal servant that only cared for his king.

  
After all that was his only real purpose for now anyway.

Had been in fact for a really long time.  
His task consisted of waiting for the Once and Future King to rise again and reunite the land of Albion so magic can finally be free.

  
While he now continued his afternoon walk through the streets of London, wondering if the small pharmacy where he used to buy crocodile scales for his potions at the coroner of the next street still was still in business, he thought about how much had changed since the last time he was here.

  
It had been a while since he had last set food into Albion – now commonly known as England of course.

  
The last centuries were spent in America, France, Germany, Russia and even an isolated monastery in Nepal. As for right now he had just returned from a safari in Africa, fully intending to spend the next couple of years living on a lovely island in the Caribbean Sea, when something told him it was necessary to come back home.

  
For all the time he refused to stay in his home country Albion still called out for him when she was in need. And just like the last few times this had happened Merlin didn’t really have a choice but return to where he truly belonged.

  
He had heard the rumours of course and although he wasn’t exactly present during the last Wizarding War he knew the story of Lily and James Potter sacrificing their love in order to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

  
Even then, he had known that wouldn’t be the end of the story.

  
Which left him wondering if maybe this time Albion’s Darkest Hour was finally approaching.

  
But despite popular belief, Merlin wasn’t an idiot. It wasn’t just technology that was processing maddingly fast, but also the mindset of the people.

  
Nobody outside the magical community believed in magic anymore and he doubted anyone would accept Arthur as their true leader when he finally rises from the deaths of the lake again.

  
So he wasn’t entirely sure how exactly he could be at use with a new war on the horizon and a potentially lethal thread to all of Britain.

  
But he might know the place to start looking for potential answers.

  
The one place people could still run the most peculiar errands like crocodile scales and wouldn’t be looked at twice (plus nobody was aware of weird stuff like computers either) .  
A place truly buzzing of magic and mystical objects.

  
Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ist the first chapter, let me know what you guys think and I'll see to update soon!  
> xoxo


	2. Tavern Talks

_The Leaky Cauldron_ greeted Merlin on his way to Diagon Alley with his characteristic gloomy atmosphere and a few witches and wizards slumped at the tables, the usual glass of butterbeer (or something definitely stronger) before them.

The awful resemblance to _The Rising Sun_ wasn’t lost on Merlin and he thought with fondness of the evenings he spent with Arthur and the knights in that particular tavern. Well, at least the ones when Gwaine didn’t hit on everyone who even remotely made the mistake of smiling back at him and finally somehow always ended up in a barfight. Not that those were any less entertaining though.

Only now did Merlin realize that he hadn’t exactly had lunch yet, so he ordered himself a simple meal and a mug of butterbeer and made his way to the small table at the back corner.

Dripples of conversation - “…and if I tell ya these creatures are getting’ smarter ev’y year…” “Bullocks Caspar, jus’ admit ya were fullhous’ drunk and didn’ see where ya were goin’” “That’s not tru’! I wasn’drunk!” - flowed over him and the warlock wasn’t exactly paying attention, so lost did he get in his own thoughts, when something made him prick up his ears.

“And how are ter dragons doin‘, Charlie?”  
“Oh, they’re all well Hagrid. _The Ancient One_ had caused a bit of a ruckus couple of days ago, must have felt a change in weather or something.”  
“Yea’, these r ve’y smart creatures I’m tellin’ ya. One time I…”

Before he could finish his sentence Merlin had already moved over to their table and set down next to the two strangers. The huge, bearded man with kind beetle eyes – half giant if Merlin had to guess – stopped mid-sentence and looked surprised at their intruder.

The other man was shorter, with strong arms and a good-natured, freckled face and ginger hair. He must have been in his early twenties, just a few years younger than Merlin’s physical appearance.

“Sorry to interrupt so rudely here but did you mean to say you work with dragons?” The mention  
of his kin made Merlin’s magic hum with excitement and he couldn’t help himself but join the conversation.

His eagerness must have been clearly visible on his features because the ginger-head was quick to find his composure again and answered. “Uhm… I mean yeah. I work at the new dragon resort here in Britain. It was founded just a few years ago, I’ve started working there right after I had left Hogwarts. Name’s Charlie Weasley by the way and my companion here is Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.”

“Pleasure to meet you but tell me, how many dragons live at that resort of yours? How big are they? I know that modern day dragons are the offspring of wyverns so they aren’t of course near as big as the unfamous Great Dragons but still. And oh! Do you also have hatchlings? If so I recommend feeding them honeysuckle every now and then. Helps with developing their fire. And also- “

“’m sorry mate, but who te bloody hell are ya?” Hagrid looked confused at the rambling young man before him and only now did Merlin realize that in his excitement he totally forgot to introduce himself.

“I guess a friend of mine really was right when he told me to shut up more.” His grin went even wider but he was also quick to add an apology and answer the half-giant’s question.  
“I’m sorry, the topic of dragons got me carried away. My friends call me Merlin. Occasionally they call me an idiot as well but that’s not necessarily a name you introduce yourself to strangers with.”  
The warlock smirked sheepishly and was met with a dumfounded Charlie Weasley and the booming laughter of Hagrid.

“Merlin. Well that’s somethin’, ter be named after ter greatest wizard to ever walk te earth. More brilliantly even than Dumbledore, or at least that’s what the stories say.”

“Warlock actually” murmured Merlin under his breath. People still tended to confuse these two terms all the time but he long since stopped trying to correct them.

By the looks Charlie was giving him and Hagrid’s reaction he figured they didn’t believe him and thought he was joking in order to not reveal his real identity. Which was fine by Merlin. Honestly.

The wizarding world never truly believed him to be still alive. And he never really made any effort to convince them otherwise.

It was far more convenient to be worshipped as kind of a deity (although he must admit it was a bit embarrassing to hear strangers praise his intelligence and spellwork when most of the time he didn’t’ have the slightest of ideas what he was doing) or use his name as a curse word (even MORE embarrassing) than being confronted with the constant attention and questioning of people if they had known that he was still very much alive. 

Over the years it kinda became like a running joke for him to introduce himself as honestly as possible to see people’s reactions and until today everyone always thought he was lying when in fact he was completely honest all the time. Talk about irony.

Anyways, his two acquaintances weren’t any different but they still hadn’t answered any of his questions.

“So, is there any chance I might visit this dragon resort of yours one day? I absolutely love these creatures.” The huge smile on his face wasn’t even forced and he could see the others warming up to him.

His magic generally tended to have this calming effect on people. They somehow always felt save in his company and therefore decided to just roll with his weirdness and didn’t ask too many questions.

Charlie Weasley started to match his own eagerness and the warlock could sense his love for dragons in the way he passionately spoke about his work.

“Actually”, he added after a rather detailed explanation of his daily routine at work, “I’m going back there tomorrow. If you meet me here at 10 a.m. you could track along if you’d like.”

“I’d love to” Merlin responded and as if on clue a whole bunch of ginger haired kids and a woman that could only be their mother entered the pup through the back door.

As they made their way over to the fireplace connected to the floo network Charlie stood up. “Well, guess it’s time to leave. Seems like my family finally finished their shopping trip.” He laughed and waved good-bye at Merlin, gave Hagrid a pat on his broad shoulders and disappeared together with the rest of the Weasley family.

“’Well then, ‘ll better go as w’ll. Still hav’ anoth’r meetin tonigh.” Hagrid said cheerly.

The moment he stood up though, Merlin felt a powerful wave of magic washing over him. He’d been feeling a constant radiation of power before but had brushed it off with the fact that the man had giant’s blood in his veins and therefore the aura of a magical being but now he felt something entirely different.

Well, that was interesting.

“Oh by the way, Hagrid”, he casually stated, “I hope that magical artifact in your coat pocket will be taken close care of. It is really powerful and shouldn’t get into the wrong hands.”

Suddenly the half-giant’s composure became wary and he looked alarmed. “How- How’d ya know of the stone?” He asked confused and clutched a hand to his chest as if to protect the package he was carrying.

“Look, don’t worry. I don’t wanna steal it from you but I can sense its aura. As I said it truly is powerful! You should keep a close eye on it.” Merlin tried to reassure him and as if to prove his point raised his hands in mock surrender.

Hagrid only shot him an unreadable look. “Will do, but I gotta go no’. Was nice talkin’ to ya mate!” And without waiting for an answer he made a dash for the door.

Merlin however made no move to follow him but sat back at the table in deep thought.

The Philosopher’s Stone – clearly that must have been what was hidden in Hagrid’s coat pocket.  
He knew of no other stone known also to the wizarding world that holded that amount of power.

In the wrong hands it could be a devastating and deadly weapon but Merlin didn’t believe for a second the friendly half-giant meant any harm with it. His very nature seemed way too pure to even comprehend the damage he could cause with it.

Which left the question where – or better to whom – he was taking it and what this stranger’s purpose was with the stone. 

Great, guess he’d have to add this riddle to the many still unsolved ones in his repertoire.

A look at the clock showed him it was now too late to still visit Diagon Alley so that’s another thing on his to-do list for tomorrow.

But first he had a rendez-vous with some dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to give Charlie his well-deserved appearance in this fic *cough cough* looking at you movie producers *cough cough*  
> Anyways, what do you think of their meeting?  
> See y’all soon in the next chapter. xoxo


	3. Time flies like dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, guess who's back with an extra long chapter in order to make up for such an unregular posting schedule?  
> Can't promise I'll update regularly from now on because I only ever write when inspiration/motivation strikes and I have time for it. Hope y'all will bear with me either way!  
> And now enjoy, I think I promised you some dragons :)

Merlin wouldn’t think of himself as a collector but you know, over the centuries you sometimes come across some really cool stuff that you just happen to keep.

Wasn’t really his fault that he lived longer than the average person and as a result therefore his house was packed.

And with packed he meant bottom to top filled with junk: So for example, a piece of renaissance furniture he gathered in Italy was standing right next to a shaman drum he was once gifted for rescuing a little girl from drowning, some ominous glass jars with questionable content were placed on top of a shelf that served as a hat shelf for more than 50 different hats and he couldn’t even remember anymore where the huge (but empty) aquarium on the table was from.

He probably also owned more books than any human would be ever able to read in a lifetime and took great pride in his huge collection of herbs. Guess these parts of Gaius’ influence will stay with him forever.

But for all the stuff he possessed, none of it would do him any good if he didn’t find his goddamn coat soon. Because otherwise he would be late for his meeting with the dragon caretaker.

“Ha. Gotcha!” Only after the warlock pulled it out under a pile of umbrellas did he notice that he could have just summoned his coat with ease. Would have spared him some precious minutes of searching for it.

Well, it was too late now but he’ll make sure to remember that next time.

Merlin stepped out of his front door as any other normal person in north-western London would do but as soon as he had left his front porch, the similarities to any other home started to vanish.

No, literally. The house vanished.

Centuries ago, when he had first bought this two-story brick house, he put powerful charms and enchantments on it in order to hide it from prying eyes. And they still worked pretty well if he can say so himself.

The none-magical people in the area haven’t noticed the building at all even if they do wonder about the odd house numbers but they probably thought of that as an architectural joke or mistake.

As for the wizarding world, he wasn’t quite sure if anyone still remembered this particular residence of him.

Of course his wasn’t the only wizarding home that used this sort of protection (even if they do vary in a slight way, honestly, these modern witches and wizards and their ignorance for the ways and enchantments of the Old Religion) but well, he really hadn’t been home for a long time and the Emrys generation home - fitting name, right? He found it a more appropriate one than “family home” since it’s truly ever only been him living there for generations - stayed abandoned all those years.

A quick glance across the street confirmed that he at least still had magical neighbours because the Fidelius Charm put upon Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in fact still working.

With the strong magic the Black family home was practically radiating it was an easy task for Merlin to spot it even though it was invisible to anyone else not involved in its secret existence.

Hm, he wondered what became of this particular family.

They moved into the area shortly after he himself and he was once rather good friends with one of the Black Landlords.

Maybe he should go over and say hello sometime soon?

As for now, he hurried to his current meeting with Charlie Weasley. He preferred the classical way of getting there – by foot – simply because he despised the wizarding ways of transportation.

Apparition made his stomach sick and the mess one creates while stepping out of an ashy fireplace? No, thank you very much.

He discovered his own method of transportation though but that would require a lot of space The Leaky Cauldron did not have, so walking it is.

Not that walking bothered him overly much anyways but he was pleasantly surprised when he arrived just his usual few minutes late at his final destination.

“Oh, hello there!” He greeted an already waiting redhead with an enthusiastic handshake and a wide grin. “Did you bring some marshmallows to roast in the breath of some fire breathing creature we’re about to encounter?”

Charlie laughed out loud at this statement and waved Merlin inside the pup. “I sincerely suggest you don’t try that or the dragons will have your head as a snack instead.”

Merlin snickered at his own antics. Oh, if the young man before him only knew that he had first-hand experiences with what will happen if you annoy a dragon too much. Some situations were simply too good to let them pass by and hey, he still had his head, right?

Charlie held out a hand of Floo powder for him to take which resulted in Merlin pulling a grimace. “There goes my plan of avoiding my clothes to get dirty,” But of course he took it nonetheless.

The young dragon caretaker went first saying “Dragon Resort Britannia” loud and clearly before he disappeared in a woosh of emerald green flames with the warlock following suit.

They stepped out of a fireplace in a rustic designed cabin that judging by its desk and stacks of papers everywhere seemed to be some sort of office.

Merlin followed once more as Charlie made his way out of the cabin and discreetly patted the ash from his trousers and shirt.

When he raised his head he was met with a stunning view.

They stood on a huge clearing.

Right behind them extended a massive rock face into the air and Merlin could make out several tracks leading up to numerous caves – the dragons sleeping places.

On the other three sides the clearing was surrounded by large pine trees which expanded into a huge forest. A small stream meanders his way at the edge of it and completed the picture of the fairy tale location.

But the truly magical thing were the dragons.

Never had Merlin seen so many of them at one place. There were small ones just stumbling around on still unsure legs chasing some innocent birds, slightly bigger ones letting out some first tendrils of smoke and flame and adult dragons carefully watching over their hatchlings.

All their eyes instantly turned the moment Merlin stepped into sight.

And his magic could feel them. All their emotions were plain for him to read.

Their connection wasn’t quite so powerful since they’re merely the offspring of wyverns and some genetic amendments but they were still his kin.

They can’t talk to him like the Great Dragons used to do but they felt his power and he was sure they were bound to obey him as well.

“Well, usually they aren’t that surprised to see me returning,” Charlie joked and lead the way over to the right side of the clearing. “Quite a wild bunch we have here but I can assure you they won’t purposely roast you. At least most of them won’t”

And he went on explaining the whole concept and layout of the place to Merlin.

As the warlock rightfully assumed, the caves served as the dragon’s sleeping places and they were free to roam the clearing and several kilometres of the forest on their own as well.

The whole place was surrounded by a magical barrier that made it impossible for them to escape, even through the air.

There were about 40 dragons in total and 15 caretakers to look after them. Their job mainly consisted of feeding them, treating their minor injuries and maintaining a unity between the different races.

Otherwise they mostly stayed out of their way and allowed the dragons to live in freedom and peace.

Merlin absolutely loved it.

As soon as Charlie finished his tour of the resort Merlin found himself surrounded by all kinds of dragons and his magic responded in a pleasant humming.

He spent all day striding through their midst, fooling around with the hatchlings and offering meat to all the others. He could feel his magic freely dancing around and connecting with his kin and he honestly couldn’t remember a time he’s been as happy and carefree.

His redhead friend was equally surprised and awestruck by the way the dragons treated him.

“They absolutely adore you! Have you ever considered becoming a dragon caretaker yourself? You would do a brilliant job!”

Merlin just smiled wildly at him. “They sure tend to like me.”

He couldn’t exactly reveal it was because he was the Last Dragonlord and all the kinship stuff but Charlie seemed to accept his answer without further questions and continued watching them with amazed eyes.

It was already late in the afternoon when he waved Merlin over with the words “Come on, there is still something I want to show you,” and Merlin albeit reluctantly said his good-byes to the Swedish Short-Snouts he was playing “catch” with.

The warlock followed the wizard as he started to climb up one of the tracks leading to the huge centre cave up in the wall.

“You’ve already seen most of our current inhabitants so far but there is one you still have to encounter,” Charlie started explaining, “We generally call him The Ancient One because he truly looks ancient. Huge beast I tell yah and still the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. He arrived shortly after the Dragon Resort Britannia was founded – through the barrier and all, we still don’t know how he managed to do so – and hasn’t left since. He mainly spends his time sleeping in the main cavern and only on rare occasions he will stretch his wings for a flight but when he does.. it’s just wow..”

“Charlie!” An urgent voice interrupted his speech and he turned around on the spot to see Misha – one of the other caretakers – breathlessly running after them. “It-It’s the Hungarian Horntail again!” He stopped a moment to catch his breath and continued, “He managed to set our east cabins on fire again. We need your help real quick.”

“This damn trouble-rouser,” Charlie cursed and turned back to Merlin, “I needa get down there but you can just go and visit our old man alone. He doesn’t do much else than sleeping anyways.”

And with those words he turned round, pulled out his wand and sprinted after Misha to the east side of the clearing where some clouds of smoke were now very clearly visible.

Merlin laughed silently as he continued his way up.

To be honest he even was glad Charlie had to turn around.

He had a pretty good guess who this Ancient One the young Weasley was talking about was and Merlin would be glad to share some moments alone with him.

His assumptions proved to be right because as soon as he entered the cave he could hear the voice of a truly ancient friend.

“Hello young warlock. You took quite some time to visit me again.”

“I’m clearly not young anymore, Kilgharrah!” But he smiled a mocking smile at the huge dragon at the end of what turned out to be an enormous cave with lots of stalactites and stalagmites sprouting from the ground and ceiling, who just now lazily opened his eyes.

“Made yourself quite comfortable I see,” Merlin continued crossing the place and stopped right in front of the magical creature.

“Figured I could as well find myself a satisfying accommodation while waiting for you to set foot into your homeland again.”

His fiery golden eyes now pierced into Merlin’s blue ones. “I felt your return. As did all of Albion even if some weren’t as aware of that as others.”

“I felt her call,” The warlock answered simply. “Tell me, do you know something about what’s happening?”

It was so easy to slip back into old habits and ask the counsel of an old adviser.

But to his tremendous disappointment the dragon only shook his giant head.

“I’m afraid not much. Something’s about to happen but I don’t know when or what for that matter.”

Merlin tried to conceal his frustration at yet another non-helpful answer but Kilgharrah knew him too well to miss it.

“Do not fret young warlock. With time the answers will come to you.” Merlin was just about to reply just how much he would appreciate a clear answer just ONCE when the old dragon spoke once again.

“But there is one small thing I can reveal to you. Whatever is about to happen, it will take place at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Merlin must have misheard him. “You mean the school of witchcraft and wizardry? A place for CHILDREN?”

“I’m afraid so,” His companion confirmed these horrific thoughts. “You must find a way to attend this school and keep an eye on the things happening.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Merlin asked exasperated. “It’s not like I can pass as a 11-year-old student myself?!”

Kilgharrah only sent him a pointed look.

“Oh you must be kidding!” Merlin cursed under his breath. Stupid dragon and his stupid ideas. He can’t possibly expect him to-

“Merlin?” He heard Charlie Weasley shouting for him from the entrance of the cave.

For Avalon’s sake.

He couldn’t catch Merlin chatting with a Great Dragon. That would be impossible to explain even for him.

“I need to go but I promise to visit again soon,” Merlin directed at the huge beast in front of him again and patted his scales one last time.

Kligharrah had his eyes already closed again but Merlin felt a pleasant string of warm magic coming his way and he knew, even though they had their differences and arguments in the past, they were one of each other’s only connections to the past. And they both valued that.

Merlin risked one last glance at the fake-sleeping creature before he made his way back to the young man waiting for him who immediately started ranting about Hungarian Horntails and their tendencies to cause mischief.

But the warlock was only half listening.

Well, apparently his wish to go to school again will come true after all, even sooner than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand? What do you guys think? Finally there is a motive for Merlin to go to Hogwarts hehe  
> Absolutly excited to reveal that I fully intend to give my sweethert Sirius the justice he deserves! (might even include Regulus, let's see how that'll turn out tho)  
> And Merlin interacting with dragons is one of my favourite trops so I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. (Btw while writing these scenes it suddenly struck me that I've never read a Merlin/How to train your dragon crossover and I'm shocked I haven't thought about it before. Gonna fill this educational gab in the next few days for sure tho!)  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and see y'all soon!  
> xoxo


	4. Fake it till you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya  
> Apologies for not updating but I got myself hooked reading All the young Dudes by MsKingbean89 and if you’ve read it you’ll understand the emotional mess I am right now hahah  
> If you haven’t I dare you to go read it right now because I’m fully convinced there isn’t a more fantastic piece of literature on this whole platform!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Minerva McGonagall liked order.

All her quills were neatly positioned on her table next to a huge stack of parchment. Each picture on her office wall had its designated space and the books on her shelves didn’t catch a single bit of dust.

Yes, order and responsibility were the traits she valued over everything and she not only tried to get these inside the heads of her students but obviously also lived up to these principles herself.

So that was the reason she gave the list of new Hogwarts students another quick once over although she already checked two times if every child on the list had rightfully received their letter.

It was her responsibility to inform all the 11-year-olds with magical abilities of their privilege to attend Hogwarts. And she did that job precisely.

Satisfied with her work her eyes wandered over all the names and the tiny checks next to them.

It seemed like she had fulfilled her duties and… – suddenly she paused.

There was a new name on the list. And she was pretty sure it hasn’t been there five minutes prior.

Emris, Marlin.

Startled the elderly witch took of her glasses, wiped them clean on a bit of cloth and looked again.

The name remained unchanged.

How peculiar.

School started in a week and there has never been a change on the list this late in summer.

Minerva McGonagall scanned the document for any other new additions but it soon became clear it was just the one.

She assumed the kid must be a Muggle-born since she’s never heard of any wizarding family named Emris. Or they must have moved to the United Kingdom very recently.

Maybe Dumbledore knew more on that matter. She’ll have to ask him later.

As for now, she took a new piece of parchment and started writing the well-known words to invite yet another student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Creating a fake identity was way easier than one would assume.

In fact it was even ridiculously easy for someone with Merlin’s skills and abilities.

All he had to do was create a new file and an ID for his 11-year-old self and another one for a legal guardian and made them appear on the desk of an employee in the Ministry of Magic, Administrative Registration Department.

For all the wizarding world hat to care he – Marlin Emris – had just moved to the United Kingdom with his uncle Caius. They moved into the old Emris estate in north-western London which has been abandoned the last few decades but was still in possession of their family.

The file also contained a whole background of family members, his elementary schools as well as Caius’s former working places in France and that’s about it.

He was pretty sure that by now he was a legal member of England’s wizarding community again, as well as his entirely made-up uncle.

As he said. It really was ridiculously easy.

He’d even received his Hogwarts letter already.

The communication in the wizarding world seemed to be spot on although they for some reason still insisted on using owls to deliver their mail. For whatever reason really.

At the moment Merlin was standing in front of his bathroom mirror looking intensely at his reflection.

Oh no, he didn’t become a narcissist overnight. He simply wasn’t used to see a kid staring back at him.

He mainly used the aging charm to make himself look older but this was one of the rare occasions he had to look younger than his actual physical self.

The formula he used was still the same one from back in Camelot and it luckily didn’t require a lot of magic. Otherwise it would have been hard to maintain the appearance for long but in this case he was fine off.

11-year-old Merlin had already a lot of features from his adult counterpart. The same unruly black hair framed a slightly chubby face since his cheekbones and jawline weren’t as defined yet. His deep blue eyes remained the same as well as his faintly too-big ears. He was still rather tall for his age and his clothes hang from his thin form.

Oh, he sure was in desperate need to buy some new clothes. Wizarding robes to be particular.

His wardrobe never tended to be on the excessive side anyways and he would take any bet that the wizarding robes he did possess were horribly outdated.

So a shopping trip was undoubtedly dearly needed.

And visiting Diagon Alley had been a point on his to-do list for a while now so why waste any more time?

Since he didn’t feel like walking today he actually used his fireplace and the floo network to get to _The Leaky Cauldron._

Nobody spared him a second glance as he walked out the back door and with a quick muttered spell and a glint of gold in his eyes the bricks rearranged themselves to form the passage to Diagon Alley.

The crooked alleyway was buzzing with busy witches and wizards trying to get from one place to another, fulfilling their shopping agenda for the day and the collected amount of magic humming in the air was actually a bit overwhelming.

Some of the shops on the sideway he recognised as he started to push his way through the masses, others were completely foreign to him.

He didn’t even have to pretend to look like a curious kid on his first walk through the wizarding shopping street. His eyes darted from left to right as he tried to take everything in and if he was being honest with himself, he truly felt marvellous at this moment.

He'd missed being around the magical folk because wasn’t this really what he’s ever wanted? For people with magic to live free and in peace and now it was a whole sophisticated society with a government, an education system and dragon resorts and so many more awesome stuff?

Yeah, he kinda did feel proud of what was accomplished over the centuries.

Merlin studied his list with school supplies thoroughly for the first time and was pleasantly surprised as he noticed that he already possessed most of the acquired things.

Potion supplies, quills, ink and parchment, books… The only thing he really needed was clothes.

Oh, and a wand. He frowned. Well, that might be a bit difficult.

But first of all he decided to head to _Madam Malkin’s_ and get him all dressed up for his new school.

He entered the small shop and a doorbell announced his presence to the three other people in the room.

The shop was a messy mix of cloaks hanging on racks, other pieces of clothes piled on chairs and tables and seemingly random shoes lying around. In the middle of everything was a little woman fidgeting around while measuring tapes and a pair of scissors seemed to follow her every move.

The whole atmosphere plastered an instant smile on Merlin’s face.

“Oh my dear, I’ll be right with you. Please take a seat over there,” She called over her shoulder not once looking up from her work and continued to fuss around a blond boy that must be around the same age as Merlin appeared to be at the moment.

Merlin grinned at him as he took his instructed place right next to the young wizard. “Hi,” He greeted friendly but was only met with a firm nod and the calculating gaze of ice grey eyes.

“You must attend Hogwarts as well? My name’s Draco. Draco Malfoy.” The blond introduced himself and examined Merlin with a disgustingly superior look in his eyes. 

“You aren’t one of those Muggle-borns now, are you?” The tone of his voice suggested that he clearly disapproved of Merlin’s appearance.

“Half-blood actually,” Merlin held his head high and stared hard into the other’s eyes. Who did this prat think he was to judge people like that? “And my name’s Mer-Marlin. Marlin Emris.”

“Ah good,” He didn’t seem to realize he’s touched a tough nerve and carried on with this utterly arrogant attitude that made Merlin’s blood boil.

“My father says those Muggle-borns are just trying to infiltrate the wizarding world with their disgusting ideas and should stay right out of our business. Well if you ask me I am…“

“… a complete idiot” Merlin finished the sentence and had to contain himself from throwing any other insults into his opponent's sneering face.

“What did you just say-“ The blond sputtered with a clear look of surprise flashing over his face.

Ah, evidently not used to someone talking back to him then.

The warlock just opened his mouth to repeat his exact words but Madam Malkin was wise enough to choose this moment to finish her work.

“So, you’re all done,” She exclaimed and took a step back. The blonde hopped from the pedestal he was standing on and sent a menacing look in Merlin’s direction but seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it. So he kept his mouth shut as he turned to look at the other woman in the room who must be his mother. Merlin took it as a win.

“Now that all the unpleasant business is finally finished can we go and look at the quidditch supplies, mother?”

Ugh, his voice had this commanding tone of someone who was used to getting everything he asked for.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He knew a prat when he saw one and this boy seemed like a serious competition for Arthur.

Still he chose not to intervene further (very mature of him indeed) and watched on as the woman paid for the clothes and left the store together with her snob of a son.

He had a feeling he would be meeting the boy again soon enough.

“Unpleasant company those Malfoys” Madam Malkin muttered to herself before turning her attention to Merlin.

“Well hello my love. Sorry you had to wait for a little while here. Hogwarts first year as well?” Her measuring tape was already scurrying all around him while she spoke. “Well, will get you set up in no time then.”

And it truly felt like no time at all as he stepped out of the shop again with bags of new clothes in both his hands.

Luckily with some murmured words and an accompanied golden flash of his eyes they felt featherlight and he was able to continue his little shopping trip.

The warlock enjoyed strolling around and looking through various shop windows and soon enough he forgot all about the unpleasant meeting with that little git of a wizard.

All he truly had left to do was get a wand and oh well, look for potential clues on why and how Albion’s darkest hour will befall them all.

But Kilgharrah did say any potential answers (IF those even existed) could be found at Hogwarts so he wasn’t particular hopeful to spot something.

Which put him back to the wand problem.

As one might guess, the ordinary wizarding wands didn’t really cope well with Merlin’s magic which was anything but ordinary and tended to blow up any wand he tried to channel it through.

Going to Ollivander’s was therefore simply not an option.

Thoughtful Merlin looked through the window of a wizarding joke shop and tried to come up with a solution to his problem.

He couldn’t show up without a wand that would raise too many questions but he also couldn’t very well buy one just to blow it up the first time he attempted to do magic.

Suddenly his gaze landed on a fake rubber wand displayed in the shop window that was just in this moment producing heavy clouds of dark smoke.

A smile crept on the warlock’s face.

If he was able to fake his complete ID and admission papers to Hogwarts, how difficult could it be to just create a fake wand as well?


End file.
